tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Elana Indoril
Elana Indoril is an elementmancer, Dunmer Princess, and a telepath who was exiled from her House and Morrowind. She currently resides in the Imperial City, with her husband, Atticus Mede. History Elana was born in 4E 180, to Vehk Indoril, the Grandmaster of House Indoril, and Serala Indoril, a former Ashlander witch. She lived an almost-perfect life, having everything she wanted, and never being in trouble. She was always above-average in everything she did, including the typical classes one would take as royalty: swordsmanship, horsemanship, etc, etc.... At some point along the line, she saw her mother practicing magic, alone. Elana was instantly interested, and demanded to know how she did such things. Her mother told Elana her story, explaining how she was born to a group of Ashlanders who practiced Elementmancing, called the Mabrigash, and how she had soon become the head of the group. However, a raid by the Great House Redoran had left the camp ruined, and Serala was the last of the clan. She soon travelled to Mournhold, which she had been told was the 'City of Magic.' However, what she found wasn't sorcery, but something just as magical: a family. With the end of her story, Elana's mother explained that the same magic flowed through Elana's veins, and that she could be a very powerful witch, if she tried. So, Elana did try. She delved deeper into magic than her mother ever had, gaining new powers that even her mother was scared by. The pair tried to keep their magic a secret, but a maid soon discovered Elana practicing a 'Raise Thrall' spell on a dead dog. The maid was terrified, and soon fled. The rumor began to spread around that Elana was a witch, and was not really the King and Queen's daughter, but a sorceress who had integrated herself into the family and messed with their minds. In order to protect her life, her father was forced to banish her to Cyrodiil, where she would spend the remainder of her life, in Cheydinhal. The caravan that was to take her there, however, was attacked by bandits, and Elana escaped in the ensuing chaos. This is where she is found in the beginning of Brave New World, running from the caravan... Personality Elana is very proud of herself and her former standing in House Indoril, and she comes across rather cold to the other characters. She rides a 'Beast from Oblivion,' which only furthers her appearance of being strange. She seems to get angry easily, possibly due to the way she was brought up: always getting what she wanted. However, she is also terrified of many things. Being discovered by Asin is chief among these fears, at the moment. However, soon she realizes that she is terrified of confinement and commitment. This is shown by the horrible memories she has of being a Princess, though it may not have been as bad as she made it sound. She gets over this fear, however, by the end of the story, as she joins a new Royal Dynasty, becoming a Mede. Since the Battle for Cyrodiil, between her forces and the Admiral's, she seems to have become darker, and crueler. In fact.... She even forces herself to learn the hated Mancing discipline of Blood Manipulation. Relationships Azarath Goris Azarath seems to be the only one in the group who Elana has warmed up to, as the others seem to disregard her and her abilities, leaving her behind. However, Azarath keeps Elana in mind, and they seem to enjoy talking to one another. She seems to think of Azarath as a friend, as she refuses to let the Thalmor take him away. Elana seems almost hurt when Azarath tells her of his plans to take Nadira Sans and run away. She has a lot of fun in his company, especially when he talks about funny stories from his past. The pair decide to travel together, as neither knows anyone else in the world. They share an intimate night, and their relationship seems none the worse for it. In fact, their relationship seems to have improved, and they seem to enjoy each other's company even more. Elana and Azarath's feelings for each other steadily grow, and they begin to enjoy the relationship of lovers. Elana cares for Azarath a great deal, and is clearly angered and distraught every time he is injured. When they are captured, and she is to be wed off to a high-ranking Nobleman, Azarath comes after her, to rescue her. However, when he does rescue her, he goes a little overboard, beating her 'lover' almost to death. This terrifies her, slightly, but it also pleases her as she realizes how much he does like her. When Azarath begins to love 'Ciara,' the woman of his dreams, Elana is very put out. She knows something is wrong. Elana is easily brought to tears when someone takes over Azarath's body, to get back to Ciara. During this, the man tells her that she played a big part in Azarath's life, but that her part was now over. Elana, after he leaves her, struggles to move on, even marrying a man to whom she does have an attraction to, but not as much as she had to Azarath. It is implied that Elana still remembers him, and discusses him with her Husband, to the extent that Atticus hates the Dunmer Bandit. Elana still has dreams and nightmares about him leaving her. Atticus Mede Atticus and Elana do not initially get off on the right foot, as he is celebrating becoming an Emperor, and she is grieving the loss of the love of her life. However, the relationship steadily grows, to the point where Elana goes with him to the Imperial City. The pair eventually fall in love, and get married. A few years later, before the Battle for Cyrodiil, the two of them get angry at each other, over the fact that Elana desires to go to the battle, and Atticus does not wish her to. She ends up going, and Elana and Atticus reunite after the battle. It is rumored that they conceived a child, but many believe that that is just speculation, as not many people can claim to have the seen the baby. Ren Although Elana does not enjoy Ren by any means, she still thinks the Vampiress is a good... ally, and joins with her rebellion against Asin's Empire. However, whil she admires Ren's bravery, she still believes the mission is foolish and will end in death. Asin Elana is terrified of Asin, and his powers, and is constantly looking over her shoulder to make sure he hasn't come after her. She does not know of his plans, but she feels that something is going on... Her fears are realized when they run into Ren again, and the Vampire confirms her fears. Emarrel Emarrel and Elana aren't very friendly with each other, as the first interaction they have together almost becomes a fight. Elana threatens the vampire, and Emarrel calls her a 'cow' behind her back. Elana seems enraged by Emarrel's taking of Nadira, and is on Azarath's side about the whole thing. When Emarrel dies, Elana seems none the worse for it. In fact, she seems genuinely pleased with the death of the Vamipre Lord. Fritjolf Fritjolf and Elana don't have much interaction, the first time being when she called him an 'idiot.' However, later, they both confess their backstories to each other, hoping to lift the weight of their shoulders. However, it doesn't seem to work well... Griever Griever and Elana have an almost-positive relationship, though Elana comes off a little cold. It is implied that the Dunmer girl is jealous of the Vampire, believing that she had started a relationship with Azarath. Powers and Abilities Elana is a very skilled elementmancer, appearing to be one of the first to be able to control two elements. She is able to use both of the elements she has- air and water-both in combat and out. She has been seen using her powers over air to scale buildings, leap very far, and decrease her wind resistance to be able to run at speeds unreached by other aeromancers. She has been seen using her powers over water to change water into ice, make the currents in rivers increase or decrease, and has been known to skim over the surface of the water without expending any energy, unlike a spell of water walking. She is also very capable using a staff, and uses her own silver one to bash people's skulls in. It is said that she is also skilled with other weapons, like swords, bows, and daggers, thanks to her upbringing as royalty. She is also rather skill at unarmed combat, though this is just alluded to in the RP. Elana is a moderately skilled at Telepathy, though she is not as skilled as some, such as Jorthar and Ra-Jeed. However, her training in Telepathy was very moderate, as her mother didn't see it as an art worth learning. Her magical capabilities extend beyond Telepathy, as she is a skilled Conjurer, able to summon beasts from Oblivion and tame them, such as her Clannfear mount. She is also said to be able to raise the dead, a skill called necromancy, though it is a power she hates and detests. Appearances Brave New World I Brave New World II Brave New World III Brave New World IV Brave New World V Brave New World VI Brave New World VII Brave New World VIII The House of Troubles RP (Part V) Trivia *Elana's picture is actually an unused photo for another one of the author's characters, in a different RP and canon. *Elana is the first character, controlled by Apollo42, to have Ashlander blood. *Elana and her Mother are part of an Ashlander clan of Witch-warriors, called the 'Mabrigash.' The Mabrigash's witch-ness, in this canon, now means that they are Elementmancers. Previously, they were Female witches that worshipped a 'spirit-snake.' Category:Females Category:Dunmer Category:Brave New World Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Emperors